Living metronome part 3
by Lemoni1
Summary: Smut? Definitely. Sexy? I think so. Beautiful? I really hope I got some of that in there too. Callie and Erica loveliness and hotness!


Callie sat at the dining room table, pulled Erica's huge "I 'Heart' Surgery" T-shirt over her raised thigh and rested her chin on her knee. Outside it was one of those mornings that make life that little bit more iridescent. The sun shone with such purpose, it was as though its sole intention was to perfectly illuminate Erica's natural golden highlights.

What stunned her most was just how much she _wanted_ Erica, every part of her. As she sat silently behind her, contentedly gazing at her prepare breakfast, she became utterly distracted by the most seemingly mundane details. The curve of Erica's calf, sharply defined by years on her feet during tense surgeries, became something upon which Callie was now fixated.

Compelled by this desire she joined Erica at the counter lacing her arms around her waist and tracing her bare foot up the calf that had so enticed her. Erica exhaled deeply and leaned back into the embrace. The downy hair at the nape of the neck that had curled from the heat of sleep was where Callie placed her lips, dragging them down the length of her shoulder pulling away the robe as she went.

Erica's breath was already becoming ragged at the feverish contact of Callie's mouth. The blonde had largely been in control the previous night but now Callie felt such a heady rush of gratification in eliciting such a response that she was determined to take the reins this time.

"I thought we weren't going to spend all day in bed", Erica whispered, a tremor in her voice betraying her escalating arousal.

"We don't have to go anywhere near the bed", returned Callie. Continuing her blissful assault down Erica's back, she slid a hand between the folds of her robe finding her naval and tracing her thumbnail in circles around it. The skin was neither taught nor smooth but this did nothing but encourage Callie. Erica's head rolled back on her neck as she allowed a guttural moan to escape her throat. "Callie", she hissed through gritted teeth, her chest heaving with deep, feral breaths.

Callie spun her around by the waist causing Erica to send a glass of milk on the counter shattering to the floor. "Shit", Callie exclaimed, "I'll get it, hold on".

"No", cried Erica, desperation evident in her tone and the ferocity of the grip she had on Callie's wrist, pulling her closer. "Get it later..." she instructed, placing her forehead against Callie's, locking her into an intense stare and grabbing handfuls of her hair to close the infinitesimal gap between their bodies.

The kiss was intense and deep. They were aching for each other as their tongues duelled, hot breath sporadically escaping both women. Callie ripped at the robe now hanging only loosely around Erica's waist, allowing it to fall at their feet. Her knee clashed with Erica's as she easily parted her legs, her bare thigh now making contact with Erica's incredible heat. A long and piercing moan escaped Erica's lips as she grabbed Callie's neck and dug her fingers into her back, hanging on for dear life.

"I can't stand, Cal", she managed to speak in thready sentences. "The couch... my legs, I have to sit".

A faint whimper escaped Erica as Callie removed her leg from between hers and gently sucked on her bottom lip. Hand in hand, this kiss was gentler. As the two slowly wound their way around furniture blocking their way to the sofa they peppered each other's lips with tender, loving touches.

Callie gently pushed Erica on to her back on the couch and went to kneel between her thighs.

"No, Cal," she whispered somewhat bashfully but with steady purpose to her tone. "I want you up here with me". She pulled Callie on top of her and guided her hand back to the site of her previous work. She quickly understood, a broad grin erupting as she felt Erica's hips begin to rhythmically rotate against her touch. Her head rolled to the side as a wave of pleasure surged through her, her features so beautifully contorted in anticipation of her final release.

As Callie allowed her fingers to slip inside and pushed her palm into the heated centre between the legs of the woman beneath her, she rode the crashing waves to utopia with Erica, imitating her grinding pelvis with increasing speed and fervour. As Erica met Callie's eyes once more a series of sobs and the tightness clamping Callie's fingers indicated her arrival.

Cheek to cheek, Erica pulled Callie closer to share the tremors of her aftershocks. Her heart fluttered beneath her weight as it slowly returned to some semblance of a normal rate. They settled in each other's arms, their breathing beating time as the tide of sleep gently lapped at their feet.


End file.
